


idle musings

by Doomed Timeline (CardofSpades)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardofSpades/pseuds/Doomed%20Timeline
Summary: It's just fluff.Seaweed Soup and Yunnan Noodles Fluff.





	idle musings

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I decided to write this, but didn't think of a good reason why.

“You’ve been very quiet today.” Yunnan Noodle’s warm voice startling Seaweed Soup out of her thoughts, She glanced up from the almost depleted ball of yarn in her hands, meeting Yunnan’s curious eyes, her needles working into circular loops, tiny connected knitted flowers popping up on the shawl in her lap.

 

“My apologies, I didn’t realize I had been spacing out.” She mumbled, fiddling with the yarn, unlooping another few threads to keep up with how swift Yunnan was working, allowing her gaze to drift around the courtyard they sat in, peacefully sunny and quiet, the breeze blowing gently. 

 

“It’s alright, you just seem a tad bit distant today is all.” Yunnan slowed down her knitting taking her time to check her work, and tug gently at the newer stitches, letting the silence take over them again, just as comfortable as it had been before. 

 

Seaweed Soup felt herself settle back deep into her thoughts. It was just like her to create an easy opening for conversation, but not pressure to continue. Yunnan was good at that. She was attentive, but not overbearing. It was something she had found endearing.

 

Having been told she didn’t have a very approachable face, many others just allowed Seaweed Soup to her own business, and she was fine with that, but Yunnan Noodles had taken the time to talk to her. At first in passing, a few greetings when she walked by, always busy taking care of something, but then stopping and carrying on short, very amicable conversations, ones that Seaweed Soup had found herself looking forward to more often than not. 

 

It had been herself that offered Yunnan Noodles to join her on the bench, and felt her chest warm when Yunnan smiled briefly and thanked her, and sat down. She wasn’t exactly sure how these cordial meetings changed into Yunnan bringing her meals, or herself reading aloud as Yunnan did her embroidery, or them taking a stroll that occasionally ended with their fingers twined together. 

 

She wasn’t sure when they had gotten so domestic, when she had gotten so comfortable. A book of poetry passed off to her as a gift, one she had seen during one of their walks through a market, a meal they cooked together, slightly burnt, but Yunnan Noodles smiles and takes a bite anyways. A pair of hairpins that make Yunnan’s eyes go a bit misty as she gently takes them from Seaweed Soup and redoes her hair with them, an ‘I love them’, that makes Seaweed Soup return the smile.

 

Their first kiss, just a brush of their lips after a particularly rose-tinted day, it was warm and Seaweed Soup still feels the tingle of her cheeks after.

 

“I was thinking….of us.” She ventured, unsure on how she wished to bring this up, letting her eyes linger on how Yunnan’s hands stumbled, her next stitch too loose, the way her brow furrowed for a second as she undid it and continued. Oh. She was also nervous. “We’ve never made it official.” 

 

“I didn’t take you as someone who wished to use labels.” Yunnan Noodles shifted, turning to face Seaweed Soup, taking her hands in her own, eyes shining with fondness, “You know I love you, I tell you daily.” 

 

“I know.” She squeezed Yunnan Noodles hands, a sudden anxiety washing over her. “But I…haven’t said it back.” It wasn’t something that bothered her often, Yunnan was always more affectionate with her words, using them to punctuate her actions, the home cooking saying it was made with love, or a new coin pouch she said reminded her of the dark woman, flowers that had many lovely things to say, and Yunnan said them all. 

 

Seaweed Soup relied mainly on her gestures, the gifts each picked out with meanings for her, being the first to initiate loving touches, helping out Yunnan Noodles with some of her errands, even bringing her around to meet her friends. Each done with the love in her heart, but never spoken out loud. 

 

“That’s alright, being so close to you, spending time with you, that’s more than words could ever say.” She reassured, leaning in and kissing Seaweed Soup lovingly. “I love you.” Seaweed Soup blushed when they parted, Yunnan’s own face glowing.

 

Yunnan was so capable, so sweet to her. Made her feel like this was going to last forever, She swallowed still a little nervous, she wasn’t sure an ‘I love you’ would be enough for how much she wished for Yunnan to stay by her side forever, to wake up to this woman who’s image made her think of soft sunlight, or a warm night in, curled up together enjoying each other’s presence. Though it was not her own, she wanted to announce her love to any who’d listen. Just something, something needed to be enough to fit the love she felt.

 

/‘Marry me’/

 

Her heart squeezed, at the words that popped up suddenly. That could work, but then she didn’t have anything to propose with. It was unorthodox, but then, they were too, so she just had to take the chance.

 

“Seaweed Soup?” Yunnan’s voice cut through her thoughts again, this time more worried than the first time, her thumbs gently rubbing circles into the back of Seaweed Soup’s hands, warmth keeping her grounded as her mind swirled with the possible outcomes  with this sudden and risky idea.

 

“Marry me?” She blurted out, grasping Yunnan’s hands a bit tighter,staring straight into Yunnan Noodle’s eyes, watching them widen in shock, then becoming watery, her face turning bright red, and for a moment, Seaweed Soup was sure she had not made the right choice, too sudden she had been and now she had messed up, but then the upward quirk of Yunnan’s mouth made her breath out in relief. 

 

“Of course!,” Yunnan laughed, shoulders shaking as she tried to keep it quieter, more or less for Seaweed Soup so she wasn’t mistaking it for laughter to her question, before shaking out of Seaweed Soup’s grip and throwing her arms around the other woman, making her brace herself so they both didn’t fall onto the ground, their mouths connecting in a giddy passion infused kiss, “I love you!” Yunnan Noodles exclaimed again when the kiss broke, a wide happy smile gracing her face, lingering. 

 

“And I you.” Seaweed Soup smiled back, her whole being warm and her head fuzzy, before tilting her head forward to slot their mouths together in a sweet lingering kiss once more, arms tightening around her fiance’s waist. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T3MWPT)


End file.
